Wolf Love
by A.B.M.Potter
Summary: Harry Potter, um jovem lobisomem, ingressa a escola de Hogwarts, lá se apaixona por um humano diferente. Porém para tê-lo só para si terá de enfrentar alguns inimigos.
1. Prologo

**Wolf Love**

**Prólogo**

- James Potter, eu já não lhe avisei pra não entrar enlameado dentro de casa!- disse Lilyth Potter muito irritada se dirigindo ao marido.

- Calma Lily, lama faz bem para o pelo!

- E daí James! Não me venha com desculpas, vai tomar um banho de mangueira!

- Papai! – gritou um menino no topo das escadas que não ficava muito distante da porta. Ele era menor que os meninos de sua idade, porém coragem abundante, era moreno igual ao pai e possuia os olhos da mãe, duas esmeraldas cintilantes. Desceu as escadas as pressas, e logo em seguida pulou sobre o pai – Como foi a caça, papai?

- Foi otima- disse James risonho- Caçamos o suficiente para uma semana!

- Quando eu vou poder ir junto, papai? – perguntou Harry esperanço mesmo sua mãe o repreendendo com olhar.

- Em breve meu filho, talvez... Quem sabe, na próxima vez?. – respondeu o pai, um pouco cauteloso.

-Sério? - Deu um abraço apertado em seu pai não se importando com a lama.

Lily revirou os olhos, mesmo preocupada, um leve sorrisso se abriu em seu rosto.

xoxo

- Harry, acorde meu filho!- sussurrou Lily – Vamos Harry acorde!- chamou mais uma vez e sacudiu os ombros do filho, até que o mesmo acordou.

-Que foi mãe?- disse meio sonolento, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Vamos meu filho nos temos dque sair daqui... - sua voz falhou quando ouviu um grito, uma terceira voz além da de James, não conseguiu entender o que esta dizia mas logo em seguida o som de algo pessado caindo não muito longue da porta.

-Mãe, o que foi isso...?- perguntou Harry de olhos arregalado, Lily não respondeu – Mãe onde o papai está?- dito isso a mulher mordeu o lábio inferior e disse com uma voz firme:

-Nos temos de correr... – ela se levantou e foi em direção ao armário, Harry olhou confuso para sua mãe, mas a seguiu sem discutir. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, o que aconteceu com seu pai? Que barulho fora aquela do lado de fora? Por que tinham de corre? Iriam para onde? Mas tinha de segurar as perguntas e seguir sua mãe

Lily puxou uma madeira da parede e quando puxava para tirar outra, alguém entrou no quart, um homem que trajava uma capa negra, e possuia o que pareceu ser uma varinha nas mãos. Nessa hora o homem viu Lily e Harry no armário eapontou o graveto para os dois.

-Lilyth, minha queriada , é sua ultima chance. Irá se juntar a mim? – o homem possuia uma voz grave, quase sem emoção.

A mulher ruiva se colocou na frente do filho e disse:

-Jamais irei me juntar a você. Fuja Harry. – enquanto dizia sua aparencia mudava. A metamorfose não durou muito, logo, um lobo de pelos avermelhados tomou o lugar da mulher. A loba, maior que qualquer cão, rosnou expondo os dentes.

-Se é assim então, morra. – e uma luz verde iluminou a sala. Harry não conseguiu ver nada além daquela luz. Outro clarão iluminou o recinto e cegou o pequeno.

Ouviu um gritou esganiçado, depois um baque, logo em seguida sentiu uma dor estonteante na cabeça. Desorientado, engatinhou para fora do buraco do armário que levava até o jardim dos fundos, lá se transformou também num filhote de lobo, quase do tamanho de um cão de porte médio. Ainda cego pela luz, deixou suas patas o conduzirem. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com seu pai, nem sua mãe e muio menos o homem da capa petra. Não sabia se eles estavam vivos, e tinha medo de desconrir. Recobrando a visão começou a correr, não sabia para onde iria, so queria ir o mais longe possivel.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Wolf Love**

**Capitulo 1**

**A cicatriz**

Lembro-me de apenas pequenos flashes: eu estava correndo, apenas parava quando minhas patas doíam. Então quando parava para descansar eu caia no sono e sonhava que aquele homem estava ao meu encalço, procurando por mim, acordava em pânico e voltava a correr...

Também me lembro quando cheguei a uma pequena cabana no meio da floresta, então parei de correr. Ofegante, tentei ver se era seguro me aproximar, mas sem sucesso, me escondi atrás de uma moita e fiquei a esperar, não lembro por quanto tempo, mas lembro que já estava anoitecendo quando um homem com um casaco longo de pelos negros, tão longo que arrastava no chão, saiu da casa. Percebei logo de imediato quem era: _Sirius Black_. Sirius era grande amigo de meu pai. Tentei tomar coragem de me aproximar, mas fiquei com medo e decidi não fazê-lo. Por algum motivo Sirius se transformou, do tamanho de urso negro, possuía algumas cicatrizes em seu dorso falhando seu pelo negro, sempre que o via conversando com os meus pais perguntava sobre as cicatrizes mas ele mudava de assunto, ele levantou o focinho e deu uma longa fungada, percebeu algo e virou para mim. Seus olhos de uma cor próxima do âmbar analizaram de uma forma tão hostil que me encolhi, logo depois desmaiei.

Também me lembro de acordar em um quarto simples, mas confortável. Ele tinha suas paredes brancas e alguns quadros pendurados, um armário de uma cor clara, e também tinha uma janela bem grande, ao lado da minha cama. Levantei e vi minhas pernas, passei tanto tempo transformado que me esqueci como era ter pés. Alguém havia me dado banho, estava limpo e com um pijama azul. Lembro de passar a mão na testa e sentir uma atadura.

Fiquei sentado na cama, tentado lembrar o que aconteceu, mas não conseguia. Ouvi a porta se abrindo, e vi um homem muito maior que eu entrar, me pegar no colo e me abraçar com tanta força que pensei que ia quebrar ao meio. Reconheceria aquele abraco de urso em qualquer lugar. Outro dos amigos de meu pai, Rubeo Hagrid, um gigante mestiço.

-Rubeo... Não... Consigo... Re-respirar!

-Harry que bom que você está bem! Graças à Melin!- disse isso afrouxando os braços, assim eu pude respirar um pouco.

- Eu estou bem, Rubeo – Hagrid era o dobro do tamanho de humano normal e pelo menos cinco vezes a largura de um. Tinha cabelos que batiam em seus ombros muito emaranhados e também tinha uma barba bem grande, igualmente emaranhada. Para quem não o conhecia poderia jurar que era gigante sem coração sedento por sangue, mas para quem o conhecia sabia que por dentro era muito gentil.

Olhou-me com um olhar preocupado como se algo realmente perigoso tivesse acontecido. Então as perguntas começaram a aflorar e me lembrei do que havido acontecido, e senti num nó em minha garganta. Abri a boca varias vezes tentando forçar as palavras a sair, mas em vão. Rubeo percebeu e me botou no chão e tentou explicar o que havia ocorrido sem dizer nada que me magoasse.

- Bem... por onde começar – Disse ainda escolhendo as palavras – Como você deve ter visto ontem...seus...seus pais...- sua voz falhou, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, puxou um lenço sujo do casaco, igualmente sujo, e assuou.- Pobre Lily... Pobre James...- disse entre soluços, friccionando os ombros para cima e para baixo.

- Quem os matou?- disse numa voz firme, criei coragem o suficiente de perguntar, ignorando o fato de poder ouviu as batidas do meu coração nos ouvidos.

Rubeo parou de chorar quase imediatamente, levantou os olhos e me fitou por alguns segundos, mas não respondeu.

- Uma pessoa que você jamais irá querer vingança – disse uma terceira voz. Eu sabia quem era, Remeus Lupin, outro grande amigo de meus pais. Ele era um Lubigaru, era uma mistura de homem com lobo, um Lobisomem propriamente dito, só se transformava nas noites de lua cheia. Nós éramos muito achegados, enquanto ainda eu não podia ir para escola ele me ensinava alguns truques com a varinha de meu pai, enquanto ele não estava usando obviamente.

-Lupin!- disse correndo indo ao seu encontro, este me recebeu de braços abertos. Me abraçando de uma maneira quase paterna, que lembrou um pouco meu pai.

-Calma Harry tudo ficara bem...- Ao lembrar de meu pai, fiquei tão infeliz que não pude me controlar,comecei a chorar, mais do que jamais chorei na vida, porque na verdade nunca tive um motivo pra chorar.- Calma. Vamos, seja forte. – disse com animo – Nós temos que planejar como será o seu futuro.

Olhei confuso para ele, "futuro"? Como assim? O meu futuro? Ele pareceu entender e disse:

- Tem uma pessoa muito especial, na sala, querendo falar com você. Vamos? – terminou com um sorriso animado. Assenti com a cabeça, porque estava curioso.

-Muito bem então – limpou uma lagrima minha com o polegar e disse: - Você precisa trocar de roupa, não podemos receber as visitas de pijamas. Tem algumas roupas dentro do armario e você pode escolher qual lhe agradar, quando estiver arrumado basta descer, está bem?

Os dois, tanto Hagrid quanto Lupin me deixaram sozinho para que trocasse de roupa, quando estava vestido, desci para ver quem era a tal visita. Como era a casa de Lupin, sabia me guiar perfeitamente, desci as escadas e vi um senhor com uma longa barba branca, óculos de meias luas e olhos intensamente azuis sentado no sofá. Ele se levantou quando me viu, e Lupin, que o fazia companhia também se levantou e se virou para me fitar.

-Olá Harry! – disse o desconhecido numa voz animada, que em minha opinião não parecia nada com a voz de um senhor com mais de noventa anos. - Finalmente nos encontramos!

-Harry, quero lhe apresentar o diretor da escolha de magia Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. – disse Lupin.

-Ora, sem formalidades meu caro. - Estendeu-me a mão – Muito prazer em te conhecer Harry.

- Muito prazer Sr. Dumbledore. –disse, apertando a mão do senhor.

- Então vamos conversar sobre o seu futuro? – senti um pouco de frio na barriga, mas assenti, nos sentamos no sofá, eu do lado de Lupin e em nossa frente o Sr. Dumbledore.

– Muito bem, quando você completar onze anos irá para a escola de Magia, foi o pedido dos seus pais, eles queriam que você fosse um bruxo igualzinho a eles. Então tomei a liberdade de lhe reservar uma vaga, está tudo bem para você?

- Escola de Mágica? – Perguntei um pouco confuso, "O que eu faço não são truques?"

-Sim, Escola de Mágica, onde você ira aprender tudo o que precisa para sobreviver no mundo mágico- disse o Sr. Dumbledore com um sorriso terno no rosto. – Além de ser um lobisomem Harry, você também é um bruxo.

Fiquei chocado com aquilo, mas não tão chocado quando tirei a atadura, depois do Diretor ter ido embora. Vi um rasgo no formato de um pequeno raio, no meio da minha testa, com uma pequena camada de sangue seco por cima. Não sabia o que aconteceria dali para frente, mas sabia que seria completamente diferente da vida que tinha antes.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Wolf Love**

**Capitulo 2**

**Amor Juvenil**

Depois da morte dos meus pais permanesci na casa de Sirius, como minha alcatéia havia sido destruida entrei na alcatéia dos Black. Sirius me tornou seu pupilo, e estava me ensinando tudo que um lobo precisava saber. Havia ganho algumas responsabilidades, como patrular o território, demarcá-lo, caçar, entre outras coisas.

Uma vez, quando tinha dez anos, uma das minhas patulhas havia chego ao fim; estava voltando para casa quando me deparei com um cheiro. Em minha forma lupina todos os meus sentidos eram aguçados, mas o que de longe se destacava era o olfato. O odor doce que mais parecia que todas as flores do mundo misturadas invadiu minhas narinas, era enjoativo e chegava a dar ansias de vomito. Caminhei um pouco analizando melhor o territóro, ouvi o som de um galho quebrando, levantei as orelhas procurando de onde vinha o som. Segui até uma clareira me guiando pelo cheiro, e quanto mais chegava perto, mais forte o rastro ficava. Na clareira havia 6 figuras encapusadas, estas formavam uma meia lua. Eram invasores, queria saber o que estas queriam no território dos Black.

Recuei um passo, e trombei em algo. Devo melhor disser em alguém. Também era uma figura encapusada, mas era dela que emanava todo aquele odor doce. Então me lembrei o que era aquele cheiro. Sirius uma vez havia me dito que só uma espécie cheirava assim: os vampiros. E ele havaia me dado instruções bem claras,_ se sentir um cheiro mais doce que o normal, me avise que venho de onde estiver_.

"Sirius! Vampiros!" tentei a comunicação mental, lobos da mesma alcatéia conseguem se comunicar atraves de uma primitiva telepatia. Não por palavras mas por imagens, era como chamar por uma pessoa e enviar uma foto.

A criatura atras de mim gargalhou, me fazendo pular para longe dela, e os seres encapuzados me cercaram, impedindo minha fuga.

- Pobre animal, não ache que alguém vai lhe resgatar, seus pais estão mortos e Sirius não irá chegar a tempo... - a voz da criatura era um tanto esganiçada, como se a sua garganta estivesse arranhada. – Você não irá atrapalhar meus planos, por isso darei fim a sua vida, lenta e dolorosamente...

A criatura apontou uma varinha para mim, e olhei através da sombra que cobia seu rosto, e fitei dois olhos de um tom se era proximo ao fogo, porém frios como gelo. Aqueles olhos escarlates pareciam me fitar com um ódio profundo.

-Crucius – disse o vampiro.

Lembro de sentir uma dor aguda, não em uma parte do corpo, mas nele todo. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu, senti minhas patas cederem sobre meu proprio peso, que pareceu aumentar absurdamente. Minha visão se turvou, tudo de repente pareceu correr lentamente. Só consegui ouvir as gargalhadas do Vampiro, e por um segundo achei que fosse morrer sob aquela dor, e desejei que fosse rápido.

Mas então ouvi galhos e folhas farfalhando, um rosnado e a voz de Sirius. Depois disso não vi, nem ouvi mais nada. Senti meu corpo cair sobre as folhas secas, e sonhei que estava flutuando, indo atrás de bolhas de sabão, em algum lugar que parecia lugar nenhum.

Lembro-me de acordar em meu quarto, em minha forma humana. Olhei para os lados e vi Sirius numa posição cómica, ele estava sentado numa cadeira, meio inclinado para a parede, sua cabeça estava tombada para trás e sua boca estava aberta.

Olhei pela janela admirando o céu noturno, quanto tempo fiquei durmindo?, pensei. Ouvi a porta se abrindo, mas não consegui me apoiar sob os cotovelos para ver. Ouvi passos, e pelo canto do olho vi que era Lupin. Quando ele entrou Sirius num pulo se sentou, se endireitando na cadeira, e masageando o pescoço.

-Harry, querido... – Lupin veio até mim, pratimente se debruçou, e acariciu meus cabelos. – Como você se sente? –senti a preocupação em sua voz.

-Doído.

-Então volte a dormir, quando se sentir melhor, consersaremos sobre o ocorrido.- interveio Sirius num tom duro.

Ele se levatou, e pediu para que o castanho o acompanhasse. Lupin, sempre carinhoso comigo, me pediu para voltar a dormir. Ambos sairam do quarto, e não importava como me deitasse na cama, me sentia desconfortavel, pensei na criatura e suas palavras ecoavam em minha mente. E fui invadido pelo medo ao lembrar-me da frieza de seus olhos, porque ele me odiava tanto se eu nem o conhecia?

Adormeci depois de encarar o céu noturno através da janela. Lembro-me do sonho até hoje, sonhei que corria por uma floresta, corria sem me cansar, cheguei até um ribeiro, para beber um pouco de água, lá vi patas brancas. Patas de lobo. Segui as patas e essas patas tinham um corpo. O corpo de um lobo branco, esbelto, ligeiramente menor que eu. Seus olhos de um tom vívido de azul ficou a me analizar, como se sorrisse para mim. Suas orelhas de voltaram para frete, e aproximou o focinho do meu. Nossos narizes se encontraram, e ficaram juntos por alguns segundos, logo depois o lobo branco correu para longe de mim.

o.o.o

Sirius guiou Lupin até seu quarto, que não passava de um comodo com um colchão de casal no chão; as paredes se encotravam nuas, sem fotos, nem ornamentos. Havia também um baú perto do colchão onde Sirius guardava suas roupas, e objetos que possuiam algum valor sentimental.

O moreno se deixou cair no colchão, se sentou, passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo cacheado, e suspirou. Lupin ficou parado a sua frente esperando que lhe explicasse o motivo de tê-lo trazido até lá.

-Remeus, não há meio de suavizar isso, Voldemort está atrás de Harry. Aparentemente se recuperou, e agora que sabe onde encontrar o menino, não vai medir espforços para destruí-lo. –disse num tom opaco, sem emoção.

Lupin apenas fechou os olhos, ele tinha medo que suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas, ele suspirou e se sentou sobre a tampa do baú.

-Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. –conseguiu dizer.

Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, sem se encarar, nitidamente preocupados.

-O que vamos fazer? –perguntou o castanho. –Quero dizer, ainda falta um ano para ele finalmente ficar em segurança, e eu não se... –parou, pareceu analizar suas proximas palavras e finalmente completou. –Não sei se vamos conseguir protege-lo.

Sirius acentiu, abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

-Eu também não sei...

Ambos queriam proteger Harry, mas parecia que ele se encontrava inalcansável, longe de qualquer ajuda. Remeus se levantou, e sentou ao lado se Sirius, pousou uma mão no ombro do maior.

- Temos de tentar, Sirius. James ia querer isso de nós.

-Não é com isso que estou preocupado. -Sirius encarou o vazio, e disse baixinho. –Eu não queria envolvê-lo nisso.

-James e Lily eram meus amigos também, não é menos que obrigação minha...

Parou ao ver a expressão de Sirius, seus olhos castanhos pareciam mergulhados em melancolia, não era hora para aquilo, sabia daquilo, mas queria ao menos tentar.

-Moony... –disse num tom ainda mais triste. –Sei que não devia mas...

Sirius lentamente se aproximou o rosto ao de Lupin. O castanho corou com a aproximação, porém não fez nada para afastar o maior. Não querendo assustar o menor, Sirius aproximou os lábios dos de Remues para que ele tivesse tempo de afastá-lo. Vendo que o menor não fazia nada para se afasta dele, Sirius tocou brevemente os labios de Remeus.

Se afastou para ver a reação do menor. Lupin ficou entre a vergonha e a surpresa, não fazia ideia que Sirius faria aquilo. Nunca havia levado as brincadeiras dele a sério, e não sabia dizer se aquela era mais uma delas.

-Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira para você?- sua voz tremeu de indgnação.

Sirius abaixou os olhos, se repreendendo mentalmente, queria ter saido do quarto, ter ido pra floresta, corrido até chegar o mais longe possivel de Remeus. Queria dizer que gostava dele desde que eram adolescentes, que todos os anos que passou em Hogwarts foram para ficar ao lado dele. Mas todas as palavras que queria dizer entalaram em sua garganta, não queriam sair. Não conseguia dizer nada, nem que sentia muito. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não quis obedecer.

Remeus esperou por alguma resposta de Sirius, e corou quando não recebeu nenhuma. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Nunca havia entendido Sirius, seu lado pervertido sempre o tirava do sério, mas por um instante pensou, ele brinca de dizer a verdade ou brinca dizendo a verdade?

Para Lupin a verdade sempre se manteve bem escondida. Não queria que Sirius descobrisse seus sentimentos por ele, tinha medo de perder-lo, por isso se contentava com a amizade. Tantos anos permanesceu em silencio para que Sirius fosse feliz com a mulher que escolhesse.

Ficou mais uns instantes em silencio, vendo que Sirius não respondia, nem se mechia, decidiu tomar coragem e falar.

-Pad... Eu gosto de você. –Sirius levantou o rosto meio sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.- Mais do que deveria até...

Sirius encarou os olhos de Remeus, não achou nenhum trasso de travessura. Não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz, ou surpreso, ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles palavras pareceram descogelar seu corpo. Conseguiu mover seus braços e enlaça-los ao redor do corpo do menor. Remeus correspondeu o abraço, abraçando o pescoço de Sirius.

Seus lábios se tocaram novamente, porém agora não era um beijo tímido, mas sim um beijo cheio de luxuria, atrevido e sedento. Ambos compartilharam daquele desespero por mais um do outro, Sirius gentilmente deitou Lupin sobre o colchão e se debrusou sobre ele. O beijo foi cortado por uma necessecidade de ar, mas Sirius não deixou aquilo para-lo, gentilmente despiu a camisa de Remeus e ao mesmo tempo que beija o corpo recém exposto do castanho, explorava com as mãos o resto do corpo. Acariciou as coxas, as nadegas, e especialmente um volume que se formou logo abaixo do ventre do menor. O moreno fez uma breve pausa para sugar os mamilos de Remeus e foi recompensado com gemidos de prazer e caricias pelas costas e na nuca.

Sem pressão desceu numa trilha de beijos pelo torax do castanho, até chagar no curioso volume, que Sirius acariciou quase sorrindo. Terminou de despir Lupin, que corouu mais ainda por Sirius estar sorrindo ao ver seu corpo nu. Sirius memorizava cada curva que pasava a mão, cada calafrio que Lupin dava o deixava mais exitado fazendo seu membro latejar. O de Lupin se encontrava ereto, e doia a cada vez que Sirius o acariciava, queria desesperadamente que o maior o invadisse.

Segurou os ombros de Sirius com os dedos, e chamou por ele, o moreno o encarou e ele disse.

-Pad... Por favor...

Remeus não precisou terminar, Sirius enrrolou os dedos ao redor do membro do castanho, e fez lentos movimentos de vai-e-vem. Remues gemia cada vez mais alto a medida que o ritmo da mão de Sirius aumentava. O moreno então, gentilmente, colocou dois dedos na boca de Remeus, não precisou pedir, pois imediatamente o menor começou a sugá-los, umidecendo-os.

Quando achou que Lupin cheegaria ao seu apce, retirou os dedos da boca dele e cuidadosamente penetrou um dedo na entrada do menor, este arqueou as costas, se assustando com a repentina invasão. Logo relaxou e Sirius o penetrou com o outro dedo, Lupin se contraiou sob os dedos do maior. Quando achou que ele estava preparado Sirius começou os leves movimentos de vai-e-vem, sem parar com os estimulos ao membro de Lupin.

Remeus gemia cada vez mais alto, e sentia que chegaria ao seu ápce rápido se Sirius continuasse, novamente tocou os ombros de Sirius, mas dessa vez não presisou falar. Sirius desabotou a calça, e se posicionou na entrada de Remeus, que gelou, não sabia que o membro do amigo era tão grande, e ficou com medo que todo aquele volume o penetrasse.

Olhou para Sirius, que o tranquilizou com um beijo. Lupin se deixou envolverpelo beijo e Sirius precionou a cabeça de seu membro contra a entrada do menor, Remeus arquejou, rompendo o beijou. O castanho sentia como se Sirius estivesse rasgando sua entrada, e Sirius sentia que Remeus estrangulava seu membro. Ambos gemeram, um de prazer e o outro de dor. Sirius se forçou a ficar parado para que Remeus se acostumasse com seu membro dentro dele. O menor o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e lentamente acentiu para Sirius. As estocadas começaram lentas, mas rapidamente se tornaram alucidadas com ambos gemendo loucamente de prazer. Naquele ritmofrenético chegaram ao ápce, Sirius se deixou cair sobre o corpo ofegante de Remeus, até que sua respiração se acalmasse, feito isso, rolou para o lado, se retirando com cuidado de Remeus.

Sirius abraçou o corpo do menor que se aninhou entre seus braços, recitou um feitiço para que cobertas saissem do baú e os cobrisse. Não demorou para que ambos dormisse sobre aquele breve clima de alegria, após a descoberta de um amor juvenil.


End file.
